Grace
by checkunit7
Summary: Santana Lopez learns she's adopted and her mother is TV personality Gabrielle Solis. After writing her a letter, Santana meets the family she doesn't even remember.
1. Dear Gabrielle

CHAPTER ONE: THE CHOIR ROOM

Santana Lopez stood in front of the glee club. "Two a.m. and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake. Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season..."

The rest of the glee club listened to Santana sing "Breathe" by Anna Nalick. Mr. Schuester had given them a free week, meaning that they could sing whatever song they wanted to. Santana had always loved this song, so that's what she chose to sing.

As Santana finished, there were many teary eyes in the choir room, including her own. You see, Santana had been told something last night, something she never thought she'd hear. Her mother had told her that she had been adopted.

Apparently, a long time ago, a woman named Carmen Sanchez had had baby Santana taken away from her after her husband had died and she had gone crazy. Apparently Carmen was also an illegal Mexican immigrant. Santana had no desire to meet this woman, however, she did have a desire to meet her real mother, Gabrielle Solis.

Years ago, the hospital Santana had been born at had mixed up her and another baby, a little girl named Juanita. Juanita had been given to Gabrielle, and Santana had been given to Carmen.

Unfortunately, Santana had no idea how to come in contact with her real mother. However, she was pretty sure she had heard the name Gabrielle Solis before, she just wasn't sure where she'd heard it.

Santana sat down in the chair beside Brittany, applause ringing throughout the choir room. Santana wiped her eyes and hugged Brittany. Mr. Schue came close to her. "Santana, are you alright?"

Santana smiled. "I don't know. I found out I was adopted last night, Mister Schue."

Mr. Schuester stepped closer to Santana, patting her on the back as she started crying harder. Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and the rest of the glee club comforted her with their words.

"Do you know who your real parents are?" asked Rachel.

Santana wiped her eyes again, smiling back at Rachel, not something she did often. "Carlos and Gabrielle Solis."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kurt suddenly. Everyone looked at him, all of them thinking, "How could you say 'shut up' to a person who is hysterically crying?"

Kurt stood up. "I'm not being insensitive. It's just that Gabrielle Solis is like a goddess in the fashion world. I'm guessing none of you have seen _Gabrielle's Closet_. It's this _amazing_ show on the Home Shopping Network where Gabrielle talks about clothes for an entire glorious hour. She also joined _The Fashion Bitches_ on Style just this season. She's the best one on there! Better than Tim Gunn!"

"Oh her!" exclaimed Mercedes. "Sweetie, your mother is the queen of the divas!"

Santana looked at them. "Can you bring up an episode of one of these shows or something? So I can see what she's like?"

Kurt smiled and jumped up. He rolled the television stand to the front of the room, then turned it on. He flipped through the basic cable until he reached Style. On the screen, Tim Gunn, another guy, and two women were talking about Miley Cyrus's new haircut. It zoomed in on the face of a Latina. Kurt squealed a little. "There she is! That's your mom!"

Santana watched as her mother spoke, not listening to the words. She took in her full appearance. Santana's lips turned up in a smile. "She-She's beautiful."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Quinn. "Jump on a plane and go to the set saying you're her daughter?"

"No. I'm going to write a letter," said Santana. She reached into a bag and pulled out a pad of pale pink stationery and a sparkly pen. She stared at the paper for a moment. "I have no idea what to write."

"Start with 'Dear Gabrielle'," suggested Kurt.

Santana nodded. "Right."

Santana met the pen to the paper and neatly wrote "Dear Gabrielle". She put a coma after it. "What now? Do I just explain everything that happened or what?"

Brittany shrugged. "What else could you say?"

Santana nodded. "Good point, Britt."

With the help of the rest of New Directions, Santana's letter was completed in less than an hour. She folded it up and put it into one of her matching envelopes. She was about to lick the flap and seal it, but Mr. Schuester stopped her. Santana looked up at him. "What?"

"You have to put a picture of yourself in there," said Mr. Schue. He disappeared into his office for a moment, then came out with a wallet-sized picture of Santana. Santana smiled and dropped the picture into the envelope. She sealed it shut and smiled. "How do I get her address?"

Kurt used the internet on his phone. He showed the screen to Santana. "There's her fanmail address. Just send it there and hope for the best."

Santana nodded. She wrote the address on the envelope, then smiled around at everyone in the room. "Thank you for all your help, guys. I'm always such a bitch to all of you, so it means a lot that you would help me with this."

"Don't be silly. You're one of us," said Quinn.

"And we always help our own," smiled Rachel.

Santana smiled and took one last look at her envelope before putting it into her purse. "I'll mail that first thing tomorrow, and then, all I can do is wait."


	2. She Found Us

CHAPTER TWO: ON THE SET

Gabrielle Solis decided to go through her fanmail while she had some down time from shooting the latest episode of _The Fashion Bitches_. Usually, there was nothing good in fanmail, just fashion-conscious girls and gay guys telling her how beautiful she was and how much they loved her. However, Gabrielle was about to get the first meaningful letter of her career.

Gabrielle picked up a fancy-looking stationery envelope and looked at the return address. "Great, Ohio. Probably some farm girl wanting tips on whether or not overalls are in this year."

Gabrielle opened the envelope, and out fell a picture. It was a picture of a teenaged Latina wearing a red, white, and black cheerleading uniform. Gaby picked up the picture and smiled. "She's so beautiful. Maybe she's asking for modeling tips."

She then unfolded the letter and started reading:

_Dear Gabrielle Solis,_

_ My name is Santana Lopez, and I have to admit, I had no idea who you were until seeing your show five minutes before writing this letter. I'm not really sure how to say this, but I'll try to explain anyways. When I was ten years old, the woman who called herself my mother went crazy after the man claiming to be my father died. She was put in a mental facility by her cousin, who she was very close to. I was adopted by her friend, whom I had never met before. This woman was very nice, and I started to remember only her as my mother. However, last night, the only woman I had ever called Mom told me I was adopted. She explained to me my whole history, explaining that I had had a different name before, but I had requested to have it changed after being taken from my "mother". Then she told me about you. Apparently, when I was born, I'd been switched with another baby, one you named Juanita. You'd found out about this eight years afterward and met me, but then Hector and Carmen had fled, because they were illegals. You had never seen me since then, even thought I imagine you wanted to. I'm very interested in meeting you, and I hope you're interested in meeting me. Whatever your decision, I hope we can at least stay in contact._

_Love,_

_Santana Lopez_

_Your Daughter, Formerly named Grace_

Tears had begun flowing from Gaby's eyes as soon as she read the name Juanita. This was her daughter! This was Grace! It seemed too good to be true, but Gabrielle didn't care. She had to meet this girl, whatever her name was now.

Gaby instantly stood up and hurried over to the director. "I'm sorry, but I got a letter from someone unexpected. I have to go right now."

And without waiting for an answer, Gabrielle left the studio, driving home as fast as the law would allow. She opened her front door so forcefully that it hit the wall inside. Gaby ran into her house and started yelling, "Carlos! Carlos!"

Carlos walked out into the foyer from the kitchen. He was wearing only a stained t-shirt and boxers, and his feet were bare. "What?"

Gabrielle handed him the letter. Carlos mouthed the words as he read it. As soon as he reached the part about the baby-switching, his eyes widened. When he was done with the letter, he dropped it, his mouth falling open. "G-Gaby, Grace wrote us a letter."

"And look at the picture!" exclaimed Gaby, holding the wallet-sized picture out to Carlos. "She's so beautiful!"

Carlos and Gabrielle hugged, and Carlos smiled. "We have to go see her."

"I know!" yelled Gaby, a little louder than she had intended. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could go, but then she stopped. "Oh crap! What about Juanita and Celia? We have to talk to them first."

Carlos cleared his throat. "You know how Juanita feels about Grace, Gaby."

"Yes, but I _also_ know that Juanita hasn't really paid any attention to us since she hit puberty," explained Gabrielle. "They're coming with us. We're all going to Ohio!"

A moment later, Gabrielle burst into Juanita's room. "Juanita, pack some things. We're going to Ohio."

"Why Ohio?" asked Juanita. She'd changed a lot since the Solis family had left Fairview. She was fit and healthy, and she had already modeled in two fashion shows and been in a few commercials. Juanita was currently in talks to play the main character in a planned movie.

"Your father and I will explain on the way," said Gabrielle. "Just get packing. I'm going to tell your sister, and then we're leaving immediately."

Before her daughter could say anything else, Gaby ran over to Celia's room, bursting into it, too. "Celia, pack some things. We're going to Ohio."

Celia, who had also changed immensely, made a face. "Why are we going to Ohio? Are we going to watch someone milk a cow?"

"No," said Gabrielle. "I'll explain on the way to the airport. Just pack stuff."

Celia was currently on a television show about high schoolers called _LA High_, so she immediately protested. "But we're shooting the next episode tomorrow!"

"Well, I'll call the producers and talk to them," argued Gaby. "Now get packing!"

Gabrielle ran into her bedroom, where Carlos was already packing some of his clothes. Gaby opened her closet. "What should I wear? I have to look good for her. She doesn't even remember me, so I have to make a good first impression."

"Who doesn't remember you?" asked Juanita from the doorway.

Gaby and Carlos looked at each other. Carlos cleared his throat, pulling on a pair of dress pants. "Grace. Your sister."

"Grace? Like, the girl who was raised by my real parents?" asked Juanita. "Did you finally find her?"

Gabrielle handed the letter from Grace to Juanita. "Actually, she found us. Baby, I don't want you to feel insecure. You're still our daughter, and what matters is that we love you and you love us. Grace is our daughter, too, though, and your sister."

"I know all of that," said Juanita, skimming the letter and handing it back to her mother. "And I think you mean _Santana_ is my sister."

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN QUITE A BIT OF TIME. I'VE BEEN BUSY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON. :)


End file.
